1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for signal transmission and reception and more particularly to a signal transmission and reception apparatus between a camera and its attachment such as an electronic flash unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years there has been an increasing tendency to transmit and receive many signals between a camera and its attachment such as electronic flash unit. Probably, the most reliable method of transmitting and receiving so many signals without interference is to provide the same number of terminals as the number of the signals between the camera and its attachment. However, this method is not preferable in view of the space required for such many terminals.